Of Doctor and Demons
by Cluichee
Summary: A mysterious force is uniting the Demons, but who, and why? A not so familiar face joins the Charmed Ones to face the most dangerous adventure yet for the Sisters. (This is a continuation off my first Doctor Who/Charmed Crossover Angles Weep for no one)
1. Prologue

Prologue

A woman steps out of a large building that had never been seen before down here. I just about fire balled her, just for appearing as she did, out of the blue. But there was a look in her eyes. Unmistakable. She did not give off the stench of Demon, but there was a presence there. Evil that can be recognizable by any down here. She wore this outlandish purple outfit. Looked Victorian, but it was her mannor. She was absolutely insane.

"Hello there." She looked at the hand raised. "Oh look, you are going to fire some kind of energy at me? From your hand? How quaint. Autons have been doing that long since you were hatched, I can assure you." She was dead calm. Almost amused.

She looked at me and smiled. "And are you a handsome fella." I have never been anything anywhere close to being handsome. I was a low level Grimlock at best. "Oh don't look surpised, I have seen far far uglier." She crooned. She turned her back on me. "Hmmm, let's see. Dark, gloomy, bit of sulfur in the air. Let me guess, some kind of pocket dimension. Easily accessible, open, interesting. I thought", There was a thinly vailed worry that seemed to cross her sharp features. But it passed quickly ….well, it's not important. Tell me where exactly I find myself, handsome.

"The Underworld, woman"

"Which one? Oh never mind that. There are so many it's hard to keep track." She tilted her head back and just came near enough to giggle. Her tone was dismissive.

"How did you get a building in here?"

She turns around as if to see it for the first time."Oh look at that, A Palace."

She was right it was a tall castle, easily several stories tall. It looked to be made of Granite and lava rock. Fitting for the Underworld.

"I like it. My TARDIS is good don't you think?"

Here was a woman, perfectly comfortable with a demon in her presence. What was a TARDIS? There were so many questions. I considered threatening her but she was not human, that much was certain and something told me she would not so easily be threatened. I was confused. She stood there idly looking at a castle that suddenly appeared into thin air that she had waltzed out of as if it were nothing to her, almost as if she were unaware of the danger she was in. Or perhaps she knew exactly what she was doing.

She moved to my side and took my arm as if we were going to go for a Sunday stroll. "So tell me about this", She indicated with a wave of her hand the entire underworld "Place, what is it, a prison, place to live work and play? No, let me guess, a Paradise to you. Well…?

She barely gave me time to speak until she had it right. This was where we lived and died and fought. Perhaps it was her rather easy manner had me singing about our troubles.

She smiled a smile I did not recognize. I would say hope, ambition?

"Tell you what, Mr Grimlock. Gather your buddies and their buddies and their buddies' buddies. I have an idea that will unite the entire Underworld and all the Demons in it."

You have a plan. You are not a Demon. No one will listen to you.

"Do I have a plan? Oh my dear this is your lucky day. As for the others, leave that to me." There was an insane intelligence behind those eyes. The only thing that might have saved her was the fact she was not human.

"What should I call you?" I asked after a time

"Just call me the Mistress" She smiled and let me lead her to where the old Source held court.


	2. The Doctor and Clara

"Fun!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Fun." Clara just looked at him. "Your idea of fun is way different than mine. What are you doing in my kitchen?" Clara had gotten home after a frustrating day of teaching. She had taken a shower, dressed into some pajamas and was about to make herself something to eat. She opened the door, and was shocked to see the older man in her kitchen looking at the microwave, studying it carefully. He was opening and closing the microwave door again and again. She reached over and closed the door with a finality that signaled to the Doctor it was time to stop studying the microwave.

The grey haired Doctor turned his intense eyes to her. "You need to have some fun. Your young people type of fun."

She leaned against the counter while opening a can of soda. "The last time we had "fun" was the Orient express. Ended up fighting a mummy, or whatever that was. And what about that time we almost started World War 3 because of an Ice Warrior?"

"This time I am serious. I know a place, and time, one of those young people places. Music? Dancing?" He tried to dance, something that resembled a twist and just looked wrong, out of place. Something the Doctor, at his apparent age, should never do.

"Stop doing that" She closed her eyes and put up her hand to indicate she really wanted him to stop. "Wait, you want to take me to a club? What's the catch?"

"No, no, no. No catch this time." The Doctor looked genuine. Clara sighed. "Where?"

San Francisco. I know someone, a club.

"You know someone?" She shook her head in disbelief. "That's it. I am going to bed." She finished her soda she had been drinking and threw the can away. "

"Not that way. I promise I helped them once, or rather they helped me. I just know them. That's all." He tried to stop her and be reassuring.

"Promise?" Clara looked at him. With a look that would have silenced an entire school room of teenagers.

"Promise." The Doctor even smiled. But he naturally had that kind of face that was always cross. So it was hard to read.

"Fine. Let me get dressed. For a club." She watched his expression as she spoke. He looked almost happy. "Dance Club. What year?"

"Early 2000's"

"OK then" She disappeared for a while and came back the Doctor was waiting in the living room his back up against the TARDIS. He was dressed in his black suit.

"Finally ready?"

"Yes" She showed off her looks and the Doctor just looked at her oblivious.

"You're still in your nighty." The Doctor helpfully pointed out. She was wearing a rather short tight dress and a pair of nice heels.

"No I am not. This is a dress"

"If you say so but you are going to look rather silly in a nighty."

Clara just looked at him and rolled her eyes. She stepped into the TARDIS and the Doctor followed. The TARDIS started to wheeze and whir then disappeared from the living room.


	3. San Francisco

"I give up" Leo dejectedly put the spoon and jar of baby food down and got up. "Fine, I'll get Mommy to do it." He found the paper towel and wiped off the food that now stained his new pair of jeans.

"Piper, feed your son." Leo called out to Piper

Piper came in she was sympathetic to Leos plight but was amused by it as well. "Not eating for you?" She looked at Wyatt and leaned into kiss the boy. "Did you try that trick I showed you? You know how picky he is being right now."

Yes, I have tried that, and other tricks in the book. Nothing.

"Tell you what I will take over. You take a break."

About that moment Leo cocked his head as if he were hearing something.

Piper knew the signs. "Really? Now?"

"It's not just here; it's all over the place. I can't go into details but believe me, we are not the only ones with demon troubles."

"I know. Go, I will finish up here. Or, get started as the case may be."

Leo concentrated for a single moment and was soon surrounded by orbs of white lights and disappeared.

"Well, Mr. Picky. You are going to eat." She sat down and started feeding Little Wyatt.

She was just about done when Phoebe came in. "Ooh you're a good boy. Yes you are." She kissed him on the cleanest part of of his face and set down the armload of items.

"Hello to you too." Piper Quipped.

Phoebe sniffed the air and popped her head into the kitchen "Something smells good. Soup?"

"Potion. Making one in case we are caught off guard." She wiped off Wyatts face and took him out of the high chair.

"What is up with these attacks lately? I have gotten Premonitions every day this week. My column is starting to show a bit of neglect. Even my boss is noticing."

"Something is up." Confirmed Piper. " I would almost say they are organizing again. The attacks have been that coordinated. Very well planned out." surmised Piper as she settled Wyatt into his play pen. "Paige is working on it. She has been trying to get some info."

"Wish her luck I have to go into the office today. Meetings and such."

"The rest of the day I will be at P3. Call me if something happens."

"Gotcha" Called Phoebe as she raced out the door. Coming back three times for forgotten items then finally closing the door behind her.

Piper looked at Wyatt. "What do you think" All she got in answer was baby burp. "Right" A worried look crossed Pipers usually serene features.

Paige came in with a newspaper in hand.

"I think I found a job."

Piper started to get up. "I have one for you already. Watch Wyatt. I have to go to P3. We have a Decorator coming in. I want to make sure the place is as presentable as possible.

"I think an empty warehouse would suit. And of course I will look after Wyatt. "

"Thanks" Piper started to gather up her purse and coat. "Wyatt is being picky so watch it"

"I will orb food into him if I have to."

Piper just gave a disapproving look and left the house waving good bye to Wyatt the whole time.

Phoebe was driving down the road and stopped at a red light. She was about to call her assistant when she saw something. A man, he didn't look right. He looked, too perfect, His speed was too fast his reaction time too sharp. She knew a demon when she spotted one. She deliberated on whether or not to give chase or call her sisters. Perhaps if she followed him she would know what he might be up to, what his power might be, maybe even confront him. She decided to give chase and when the light turned green she quickly moved to the turn lane and went the direction the demon was going.

He had disappeared into an ally. "What is it with demons and alleys" She pulled to the side of the street. There was the expected refuse and debris laying around but the stench was too much for her. To be more specific it was getting worse. Demonic power of some kind? A Stench Demon?

She jogged down the ally towards where she heard someone scream.

*****************************************************************************

The TARDIS wheezed and whined into place. Inside the light thud indicated they had landed. The one thing Clara had to say for the Doctor now, he could fly the TARDIS better now than he did in his last incarnation. Th

Clara was dressed and dolled up. The Doctor still insisted in calling it a nighty. The Doctor felt rather protective of her. But he brushed it off, he was there, nothing could happen, too bad. Nothing they couldn't get out of at any rate. The Doctor pulled the lever that released the doors to be opened.

"It's July 12, 2003. Right outside is a club called P3. San Franciso California. Cover your ears though. There will be a loud racket outside.

"You mean there will be music"

"Is that what that is called?" He had this cross of curiosity and disgust crossing his features.

Clara runs to the door into bright light of daylight and she can hear the honking of the occasional horn and a car alarm. She crosses her arms, "Doctor, this is not a club, there is no music and I think I am overdressed for an alley.

"I told you, you look rather silly" he did not even try to cover up the sarcasm.

"Are we even in San Francisco?" as she looked around to get her bearings.

"Yes, I know what San Francisco tastes like." The Doctor looked around as well sticking his tongue out like a snake. "Hippies and…"

He was about to continue when a man ran into Clara. Clara caught herself before she could fall. "Oy, an Excuse me would be nice."

The man turned around and made some kind of gurgling scream. The face changed and contorted into a hideous range of wrinkles warts and misshapen features that marked where the mouth eyes and nose were.

Clara screamed at the sudden change and the creature raised his hands and what seemed to be a flaming ball came right at her. The Doctor had no time to react before Clara fell still on fire. He took off his coat put out the flames but it was too late. Clara was burned almost beyond recognition. The Doctor looked at the creature and whipped out his sonic screw driver. The Demon disappeared before the Doctor could do anything more. The Doctor quickly returned to Clara's side. He checked for a pulse being careful not to harm her further. He could not find one. He cried. His face got seriously cross.

Phoebe ran into view and saw the scene of a man kneeling over a woman or it looked to be a woman. "Hey!"

If the doctor had a thick accent before now he was almost incoherent. "This…This, monstrosity of a beast came running down the alley….It…it…" he could barely get those words out.

"Leo, LEO!" Phoebe shouted

The area was filled with small white globes that formed into what looked to be a man. A man The Doctor Recognized.

With out hesitation Leo leaned down and laid his hands on Clara. A soft white light surrounded her. Soon not only were her wounds gone but her clothing was mended. Clara took in a sharp intake of breath and raised up. The Doctor looked visibly relieved when Clara came to. He still marveled at how she was healed.

"I was…" Clara stared to say

"Sh sh I know your fine now" Leo softly comforted her.

"She was attacked by a demon" Phoebe spoke softly.

"We should take her to the manor. Perhaps you can find out what our Scottish friend knows." Leo suggested. Before The Doctor or Clara could speak Leo orbed out with Clara

As if speaking to thin air "Right." Phoebe made her plans in her head and was glad that Leo knew the routine. She turned to the man expecting a to have to comfort him both in the near death of his girlfriend and sudden disappearance.

"I know this could be a shock and I am sorry to say that is not the welcome to the States as I would have liked you to have. But right now I need to know what happened."

"We were trying to figure out where exactly we were then this demon comes out and attacks Clara with out any provocation." The Doctor felt comfortable being around Phoebe again and he relaxed. He knew the Sisters and Leo, thus if he didn't look surprised by all of this it didn't register yet.

"I can assure you the Clara is fine and in good hands. Where were you headed so I can take you there."

"I was headed to P3. I was trying to show Clara a good time"

"Well you are several blocks off and well to the west." Phoebe was a little weirded out by the apparent age difference between Clara and this gentleman but not unheard of.

What did the demon look like.

The Doctor gave the details of what the demon looked like and the fireball. Even down to how hot the fireball might have been to burn her so quickly.

"Ooookay. That's enough for now." Phoebe took the Doctor by the arm and lead him to her car at the other end of the alley. The Doctor noted the newer car but said nothing. He would tell them when he was ready if they didn't find out first. He knew they had their ways.


End file.
